Under Agreste
by rookieballplayer1
Summary: Found a cute comic strip on Pinterest and i just had to do a One-shot! FLUFFYYYY!


**Hey guys! I just finished binge-watching miraculous and I just HAD TO DO A FLUFFY ONE-SHOT FOR LADY-NOIR~! I AM IN LOVE OH MY GOD. anyway! Just some fluff! hope you enjoy XD!**

The sun, perched high up in the Parisian sky, shone tenderly on the beautiful city below. Birds chirped, trees blew softly in the wind. Marinette smiled softly to herself. Today had been a good day. She glanced up, taking inspiration from the view that lay out before her. Perched neatly on top of the Eiffel tower – _in her Ladybug outfit of course –_ she sketched out a few new designs for her latest portfolio. Setting so much focus into her work, she wasn't able to hear the soft sound of her partner's footsteps tip-toeing behind her.

He grinned at this. This was his chance. His chance to get her back for the stunt she pulled last week. Let's just say he may or may not have ended up in the Seine river due to a certain spotted superhero. _Oh was he going to enjoy this_. His smile turning slowly into a grin. Taking in a deep breath, preparing himself for his next move…

"– Don't even think about it kitty."

"AWWWWW! MY LADY! HOW DID YOU KNOW?" he yelled exasperated, clearly disappointed he had been found out.

"You were making such weird panting noises; it was impossible _not_ to have known."

"Awwwwwwww, dammit! L" he whined. She only smiled and petted his head as he lay it in her lap. He smiled and cuddled into her side, clearly enjoying the affection. She played aimlessly with his wild locks, running her fingers through them.

"My lady, you're absolutely _Purrrrr-fect~!"_ he smiled, as she groaned at his magnificent pun.

"Oh kitty, your puns are AWFUL!"

"Oh _Paw-lease!_ You love them and you know it." He grinned from ear to ear. She moaned and chuckled again.

"Kitty, stoooooppp – "

"You're _Kitten me!_ My puns are _paw-sitively paw-some"_ he grinned before he stopped to think for a moment _. "_ Hmmmmmmm…Maybe I could provide a little _purr-suasion_ into the matter?" He grinned before he burst into a fit of laughter at her skewed face. After his laughing subsided, he sat up and his face turned a little red as his tone grew more serious.

"My lady…" he stopped, eyeing the ground below

"Hmmmm? What's wrong kitty?" she turned to face him, a glimmer of worry displayed in her bluebell orbs. She didn't know _when_ , and she didn't know _how,_ but somehow, somewhere along the way, she had inevitably fallen for her charming, feline companion. She was still, however, torn between her love for Adrien and her love for Chat. They were both so like each other in so many ways, it was hard sometimes to distinguish one from the other.

"…I-I…I promised myself that I would tell you as soon as I saw you…and I-I…I just wanted to say that wel… - " He stopped dead in his tracks. He whipped around to face her, almost causing her to fly back from the initial shock, his determination sparkling prominently in his eyes.

"I love you, My Lady."

Her heart stopped. Her eyes grew wide, pink already rushing to dust her cheeks. Tears began to well in her eyes.

She was so happy.

"A-and I know that you don' – _mmmmphhhhhh!"_ His eyes grew wide as his brain slowly registered what was happening. _SHE WAS KISSING HIM. HIS LADY. HIS PRINCESS!_ He was frozen solid! He just watched her beautiful face pull slowly away from his, her lips slightly ajar and her eyes half-closed. She pulled him in for a loving embrace and smiled.

"I love you too, kitty." Was all she said. A few tears escaped his eyes as he registered what she had said, and tried to hold back his small whimpers that threatened to escape his throat. She pulled him deeper into her loving arms and he couldn't hold back anymore. He buried his head into her shoulder and held onto her tightly.

"…I love you so much…so much…so god-damn much…I love you princess…" he whispered over and over again. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the warmth that overtook her, basking in the setting sun as she held onto her partner.

He suddenly pulled back, grabbing her chin and pulled her face up to meet his. He poured every ounce of passion and love that he had ever felt for her into that kiss. She had stiffened, only for a moment, before relaxing into it and running her fingers through his hair. He lightly licked and nibbled at her bottom lip, begging for entrance, but was denied with a giggle. She moved her lips down across his cheek onto his jaw-line, nibbling softly.

"uh-uh-uhhhh... _Naughty kitty~!"_ she grinned as she continued her ministrations, straddling his lap. He gasped and moaned as she continued, shuddering as she reached a spot behind his ear.

"Oh! My lady!" he let out another gasp.

"Puuuuurrrrr~ Purrrrrrrrr~….!"

They both froze.

' _He just purred, oh my god!'_

Her face skewed as she tried to contain her laughter. Chat's cheeks already a dark vermillion as he avoided eye contact with her. She couldn't take it anymore! He was just so darn cute! She burst into tears laughing, rolling over and clutching her side as she continued. Chat's cheeks grew darker.

"…Sh-Shut up!" he tried to contain his embarrassment, to no avail.

"I-I'm sorry kitty! BAHAHAHA! You're just so darn cute!" she laughed again, clutching desperately at her side.

His ears perked at this, a little grin soon following.

"So you think I'm cute huh?" he smirked, eyeing her carefully. She froze before her cheeks slowly turned dark red. She sputtered and stammered, but nothing she could do could save her from that wicked grin of his. His beautiful green Emeralds watched her carefully, eyeing her every movement. As much as she knew that she had him wrapped around her little finger, much could be said the other way around. He just didn't know it yet.

"I-in your dreams!" she stammered, her hands covering her tinted cheeks.

He chuckled lightly and smiled at her. He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to him gently, giving her a small peck on the nose, causing her cheeks to redden further. He pulled back and grinned. "I love you my lady. More than you'll ever know." He said as he pulled her back into a hug.

She hesitated, but couldn't resist wrapping her arms around him again. She grinned again.

"Although your puns are pretty _claw-fu_ l– "she started. He froze, a grin slapping itself onto his face as he looked back down at Ladybug.

"- I'd be _lion_ If I said it wasn't _Im-pur-essed_." She said with a grin. His smile grew before he burst into a fit of giggles.

"OH MY GOD, MY LADY! YOU ARE AMAZING! HAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he wheezed between each fit of laughter. She smiled down at him, pulling his head back into her lap. He smiled contently as he settled down, taking one of her hands in his, rubbing her knuckles softly. She leaned down and pressed her lips to hers one more time. A simple peck, but it spoke more than words ever could. He opened his eyes, etching the image of her beautiful smile into his memory. God she was beautiful. How did he ever come across a girl as beautiful and talented as her?

They lay there for a while; just hand in hand, enjoying each other's company. A sudden thought popped into Chat's head and he grinned again. He peaked up at his Lay's face, only to find her mind in the stars.

' _Purrrr-fect!"_ he thought.

Without another moment of hesitation, he suddenly whipped around and tackled Ladybug to the floor. Her small frame trapped underneath his sleek, athletic figure. Sudden realisation hi and she became a stuttering mess.

"W-what are you doing?" she yelled out in shock. He only grinned.

"Looks like you're _under Agreste_ my sweet lady!" He chuckled lightly before he froze in place, watching the realisation form in her eyes as they widened.

 _Oh. My. God._

"A-A-ADRIEN?"

"uhhhhhh… uhahahahaha…. Yeah…it's me" he spoke softly, bashfully almost scratching the back of his head. He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore; now that she realised who he really was, would she still love him? _Could_ she still love him?

"…..My lady…?" he glanced up slowly, only to find his princess with a huge grin on her face.

"…Princess?" he spoke, his head leaning to the side in confusion.

She gave a small squeal before she suddenly grabbed his face and yanked him forward, smashing their lips together. His eyes went wide with shock, after almost a year of continuous flirting and trying to get her attention, he managed to kiss her three times in one day. But it was _sooooooooo_ worth it. _God she was amazing._

She pulled back, panting, still with that cute smile of hers etched into her face.

"I love you."

He was flabbergasted. He still wasn't used to hearing it, and the fact that she could say it so casually, even after figuring out his identity; well it caused his heart to soar and lurch into his throat

"I-I….uhhhh."

"I love you, Adrien."

His heart soared and skipped a beat, pulling her close again into a tight embrace. God her oved her so much. It almost hurt. She pecked his cheek and giggled – a sound he could never tire of hearing.

She paused for a second, her face falling slightly.

 _What if he didn't like Marinette like that? Would his feelings for ladybug change as well? Would he still want to be with her after he found out who she was?_ All these thoughts flooded through her head before she realised she had begun to cry. She touched her hand to her now damp cheeks, letting out a startled sob. Adrien jumped, immediately rushing to her side.

"My Lady! What's wrong? Are you feeling okay? What's the matter, my love?" he hovered over her, trying to comfort her in any way he thought how. He pulled her closer to his body once more, pulling her up into his lap as he rocked her gently, rubbing soothing circles in her back.

"What's wrong my darling?" he whispered softly into her ear.

"I-I'm scared, Adrien…" she managed out between sobs. She grabbed fistfuls of his costume, hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

A sudden beep, indicating that her Miraculous was wearing off, sounded. She stiffened and hid deeper in the crook of his neck.

"Scared of what darling?" continuing to rub circles in her back.

"W-w-what… What if you don't like me…w-who I really am, I mean. I know its dumb to say, but it's true! What if you're disappointed it's just me?..."

He suddenly took hold of her shoulders, grabbing her chin so she could look him in the eyes as he spoke.

"I love you. Everything about you. I've dreamed of finally getting to know the beautiful girl under that mask that's haunted me for _months._ Don't even for a second, believe that I don't love you; because it's simply not true. I love you to the moon and back princess. There's nothing in this world more important to me than you are. I Love you, My Lady…and only you…" he trailed off, giving her a long peck on her forehead.

Another beep sounded and she tensed again. She took a shaky breath and looked up to meet his dazzling eyes once again. He ran his thumb over her tear-stained cheeks as she leaned into his touch.

"I love you." She said shakily. The last beep going off as she closed her eyes. A sudden bright light appeared, blinding Adrien for just a moment. He quickly opened his eyes, revealing a rather doe-eyed Marinette.

His eyes widened. _Marinette? OF COURSE. IT WAS MARINETTE THE WHOLE GOD-DAMNED TIME._

 _GOD HE WAS AN IDIOT._

 _"_ Oh Mari!" he whispered shakily.

"My god, I've been so blind. Mari! I-I'm so sorry it took me this long to realise!...Oh God! I'm so happy it's you! God, I love you so much!" He began to sob, his own miraculous de-transforming itself as well. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked his face into her hair.

"Mari, I'm so sorry it took me so long, my princess. I'm an idiot." He gave a small chuckle, tears still streaming down his face. She let out a small laugh, and placed a delicate hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. He gently took hold of her other hand and kissed each of her knuckles.

"I love you so much Bugaboo…" she smiled.

"I love you more kitty." He groaned and smiled.

"I'm sorry love, you're mistaken because I love you _most_ _!"_

Marinette gave a light giggle as she took his face into her hands once more, leaning her forehead against his. As she touched her lips to his once again, she knew that the boy sitting in front of her was the best thing that was, and that ever would happen to her.

"My bugaboo…" He smiled

"My Kit." She grinned back.


End file.
